Whispers of Betrayal
by trail.of.phoenix.ashes
Summary: After 9 years, Noroi Jishin has finally returned to Konoha from a mission. Her old friends are ecstatic to have her back. All except Kakashi. Something is different about Jishin, something big, something dark, something hidden. Just read it.
1. Prologue

Yes, I have started a new series. And it's not out on Quizilla yet! -gasp-

So, yeah. This part's not long, either.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Whispers of Betrayal: Prologue**

"Oi, Jishin, where you going?"

The girl stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Ohayo, Kakashi."

She was tall and had dark hair with loose strands hanging over her dark blue eyes. She was dressed in typical shinobi-wear, complete with several different weapon holsters and a Leaf hitai-ate (forehead protector) around her neck.

A young ninja, slightly older than her, hopped down from the wooden fence and strolled over to her. The breeze ruffled through his spiky silver hair and he adjusted the mask covering his mouth.

Jishin yawned. "Don't you have anything else to do besides follow me?" she said lazily.

"If I did, I wouldn't waste my time talking to you."

Jishin laughed and then leaned over and smacked him across the top of his head. "Go away. I'm on a mission."

"Taking a walk through Konoha is your mission?"

Now she looked annoyed. "No," she said with a hint of impatience in her voice. "Old man Hokage just sent me on a sort of peace-promoting trip. It's to promote peace."

"Oh really?" Kakashi said sarcastically. "I didn't know it would be to promote peace if it's a peace-promoting trip."

Jishin didn't look offended. She yawned again. "It's too early for me to be making sense."

"It's noon."

"Exactly." She started walking again, Kakashi trailing after her. "I have to travel to all the hidden villages of shinobi and make speeches about peace…or something…"

"Alone?" Kakashi said in surprise.

"Well, I can, you know, because I'm a Jounin," she answered vaguely. "No doubt I'm going to be bored for the majority of the mission, though…"

"I think I'm going to miss you and your laziness," Kakashi remarked.

"As I will you and your gravity-defying hair." Jishin ran her hand through Kakashi's hair.

She adjusted the backpack she had strapped on and headed for the gate. "See ya, Kaka-kun."

Kakashi leaned against the side of a house and watched her leave. "Later, Jishin-chan."


	2. Look Who's Back

**Whispers of Sorrow: Chapter 01: Look Who's Back**

_Nine years seems an eternity…_

_And you're still gone._

**x**

Kakashi observed his team struggle with their latest mission: gathering medicinal herbs in the forest for a fat old lady.

'_You really shouldn't call her fat…'_ the second voice inside his head began reproachfully.

'Well, she is fat. Now be quiet. I want to get back to my book.'

He raised his eyebrow at the next illustration. 'Oh, Jiraiya, you have gone too far…it's an excellent picture, really…'

Naruto collapsed, panting, at the foot of a tall tree. He wiped his forehead with his sleeve and shouted, "Kakashi-sensei! This is boring! And hard work! How am I supposed to know which is an herb and which is a regular ol' weed?"

"Use your brain, Naruto," Kakashi called. "If you have one," he finished under his breath.

Sakura sighed wearily and then glanced quickly at Sasuke, who was quietly plucking clover from the ground. She went back to her work with a renewed zeal, obviously motivated just by seeing her "true love."

"Ow!" Something had fallen on Naruto's head from the leafy branches of the tree. He rubbed his head and then picked up the object, which had rolled into his lap. It was a half-eaten apple.

"Eww! Yuck!" He threw the apple Sasuke's way and then frantically wiped his hands on his orange suit.

"Oops…" a voice drifted from the branches of the tree. "Sorry, kid, didn't see you there."

Kakashi looked up quickly. That voice…

Another object fell next to Naruto. This time it was an apple core.

"Hey!" Naruto shot up and shook his fist at the tree branches. "Come out so I can see you!"

There was a sigh, and then the rustling of leaves. Someone dropped down from the branches and a whole apple fell from their pocket.

Kakashi stared in shock at the back of the person. Same slim figure, same dark hair, same lazy stance.

The person yawned and then turned and faced Team 7. She smiled crookedly when she saw Kakashi.

"Hey, Kaka-kun. Long time no see."

* * *

Dude, that's short! Sorry. Review? Pleeeaase?


End file.
